


When Keith Owes Hunk for Everything

by KrysBlack



Series: Bangs, Events, and Gifts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cock Rings, First Dates, Hung Shiro, Love Confessions, M/M, Polyamory, Slow Build, Switch Keith (Voltron), Tender Sex, Tender loving, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysBlack/pseuds/KrysBlack
Summary: Keith's not sure this was the best idea, but he did it anyway. He signed up on a polyamorous dating site, put himself out there.Hunk better be right about this.





	When Keith Owes Hunk for Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flyingisland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingisland/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Keith!
> 
> This is for the Keith Birthday Exchange 2018, and I had such a BLAST writing it! 
> 
> I was asked to write something for [flyinisland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingisland), ([curionbang](https://curionabang.tumblr.com) on tumblr), and it was a stretch, a challenge, and an honor to write this for you!

_Lance: Hello? Keith? Shiro?_

 

Keith smiled at his phone. Even in text Lance sounded nervous. Of course, Keith was nervous, too. This was the first time he’d given his phone number to someone he met online. Well, two someones.

 

He’d joined a dating site specifically geared toward polyamorous people a few months ago, and had been on the verge of cancelling his membership when he’d received a message from Shiro, asking if he’d like to chat with him and another member he’d been hitting it off with. They both thought he’d fit with them and wanted to get to know him. Keith checked out their profiles and was instantly interested. How had he not found these guys before? They were local!

 

They spent two weeks emailing each other, switching to personal email addresses after the first week so they could coordinate a bit better, but were still frustrated with the process. Shiro suggested exchanging numbers to text. Keith readily agreed. Lance, after asking to sleep on it before making a decision, reluctantly said yes. It’d been too difficult over email to really ask questions and get to know each other since it felt like having two separate conversations.

 

Noticing Lance was more apprehensive, Keith suggested he and Shiro send him their numbers and he could look them up if he wanted and then set up the group chat himself. That seemed to make Lance fell better. When Shiro agreed, he and Keith emailed their numbers to him and waited.

 

Keith took a deep breath and typed:

 

_Keith: Lance?_

 

_Lance: Oh._

_Yeah, that’s me!_

 

_Shiro: I’m glad you agreed to this, Lance._

_I look forward to getting to know the both of you._

 

_Keith: Same_

 

_Lance: Me too! I’m nervous, I’ve never done the online thing before. Stuff like this wasn’t around when my parents all met y’know…_

 

_Shiro: Are your parents polyamorous too?_

 

_Lance: Yeah. I have a mom and two dads. I’m the oldest of four, two of which are from my other dad._

 

_Keith: That’s…really cool_

 

_Shiro: So, would you consider yourself pretty knowledgeable about polyamorous relationships?_

 

_Lance: Uh_

_I guess?_

_I mean_

_My parents made sure to teach all of us the basics, though they can be applied to any relationship…_

 

_Keith: But you’ve been around it_

 

_Lance: Yea_

 

_Shiro: So you’re more likely to understand how important those basics are for people like us_

 

_Lance: That’s true_

 

_Shiro: Can I ask you a favor, then?_

 

_Lance: Um…sure?_

 

_Shiro: Will you let me know if I step out of line? I don’t plan on it, but I’d rather get called out on my mistakes so I can do better next time_

 

_Lance: Oh. Yeah!_

_I’d do that anyway, you can’t have full communication without discussing mistakes, misunderstandings, or assumptions that weren’t right_

_And I expect you guys to do the same, if that’s where we end up_

 

_Keith: Yea, absolutely_

 

_Shiro: Of course_

 

Keith shook his head with a quiet chuckle, shifting to make himself more comfortable on his couch. They texted for hours, talking about their jobs, families, hobbies, and what they wanted in a relationship.

 

Shiro was a software developer for a huge gaming company, and he had the fortune to only have to fly to their headquarters one week per quarter. He worked from home the rest of the time. His mother was from Japan, and his dad was American. She came for college and never went back. He was their only child, but he grew up close to his dad’s brothers and was close with many of his numerous cousins. He sheepishly admitted to being a gym rat, dedicated to keeping the level of fitness he had during high school and college playing football. He was looking for a relationship with two others, gender didn’t matter to him, but he wasn’t opposed to seeing others outside of that circle if his partners were agreeable to that.

 

Lance worked as a freelance photographer. He specialized in engagement and family sessions, but often was called (by former clients) to do their maternity or newborn sessions. He also took nature and urban shots that he sold on a few stock photo sites. His family was an interesting blend, as he’d told Shiro and Keith before. His mother had him and one of his younger brothers with his dad, and another sister and brother with his other dad. His mom came from a big family, but they weren’t supportive of her ‘lifestyle’ so he didn’t know them. His dads families didn’t much care, but they weren’t very close, so it was really just them and that was fine. He used to swim competitively in high school, and kept up the practice along with running and also yoga. He also was looking for just two partners, and was only interested in branching out to play if it was all of them together adding a fourth. His parents had a similar arrangement, only adding to their group for short times, and not playing on their own with someone else.

 

Keith was part-owner and personal trainer at a small, private gym. He grew up mostly in boys homes, though spent some time in various foster families. He was an angry child, though, and didn’t know how to work through it until he’d been introduced to weight lifting class in high school. He met his best friend and other co-owner of the gym there, cleaned up his act, and got his personal trainer certification so they could go into business together. Outside of the gym, he enjoyed running and, surprisingly, yoga. He realized he wanted more than one partner after a few failed relationships, but he knew that two would be his limit or he’d get overwhelmed. He wasn’t good with large groups, but enjoyed smaller, more intimate settings and closer friendships (though he really only had the one friend).

 

Keith went to bed that night with a huge smile now that he’d gotten to know Shiro and Lance a little better. Keith was ready to meet them, and asked for a date toward the end of their conversation. Lance was open to the idea, but wanted to sleep on it, and Shiro agreed and called an end to their ‘text date’ as Lance had named it at some point.

 

****

 

As soon as he woke up, Keith’s fingers itched to text Lance and Shiro. He knew, though, that his wake-up time was what most considered still the middle of the night, so he stowed his phone in his backpack and hit the sidewalk at a brisk jog. He considered himself lucky, that his middle-income apartment was close enough to the higher-income residences where his gym was located. His jog lasted fifteen minutes, a nice warm-up for his first appointment today.

 

As usual, his business partner and best friend was already there, hunched behind the counter as he caught up on whatever paperwork he inevitably didn’t finish the night before.

 

“Morning, Hunk,” Keith said after swiping his card and slipping through the door.

 

Hunk looked up with a grin, “morning! You’re unusually chipper today.”

 

Keith froze, gave Hunk his best neutral face, and raised a brow, “what do you mean?”

 

“Dude,” Hunk leveled his gaze at Keith, looking unimpressed, “I know you better than, like, anyone. Probably better than yourself. What’s got you so excited?”

 

Keith’s resolve wavered, and Hunk’s grin told him he’d already won. “Fine,” he huffed and crossed his arms, “Lance agreed to exchange numbers with Shiro and me, and we texted for a good, like…three hours? I think we’re going to plan our first meeting soon, maybe today.”

 

“My man!” Hunk stretched his fist over the counter.

 

Keith rolled his eyes, but dutifully fist bumped his friend, “yeah, yeah. I gotta get ready, Allura’s always early,” and set his backpack under the counter.

 

“Yikes, go!” Hunk settled down and turned back to the computer.

 

As expected, Keith’s first appointment for the day strode through the door exactly five minutes early, as she always did. He turned and waved her over to the treadmills, “good morning.”

 

“Good morning, Keith,” Allura replied as she wrapped her ponytail into a bun, “what’s on the agenda for today?”

 

——

 

Keith heaved a sigh as he slumped into the computer chair behind the desk. He’d just walked Allura out and, as usual, his session with her left him sweaty and exhausted. That woman gave him a run for his money. He finished off his water and moved on to the protein shake and banana Hunk left for him a few minutes ago.

 

After checking the time on the computer, he grabbed his phone and sent a text to Shiro and Lance.

 

_Keith: So we’ve slept on it, can we plan a date now?_

 

It took a few minutes for either to reply, so Keith focused on his breakfast.

 

_Shiro: Can this wait until after coffee?_

 

_Lance: Yes please. Coffee first._

 

_Keith: Seriously? When do you guys get up?_

 

_Lance: Whenever I wake up, that’s the joy of freelancing_

 

_Shiro: Same, but normally around 6:30_

 

_Lance: Ok, yeah, around 7_

 

_Keith: I don’t know if I should be jealous or ashamed_

 

_Lance: Be jealous. You gotta open the gym, right? I cry for you_

 

_Keith: Not really. It’s ‘open’ 24 hours but I usually have a 5am appointment_

 

_Lance: I’m so sorry_

 

_Shiro: I used to be that guy, it wasn’t so bad_

 

_Keith: I’m used to it_

_So_

_First date, yes or no?_

_Shiro_

 

_Shiro: Yes_

 

_Keith: Lance_

 

_Lance: Sigh. Yes_

 

_Shiro: Is that a reluctant sigh, or an ‘it’s too early for this shit’ sigh?_

 

_Lance: It’s too early for this shit. Thank god for programmable coffee machines, I’ll be alive in about five minutes_

 

_Keith: Okay. Can we plan once you’re alive?_

 

_Shiro: Or later. There’s no rush_

 

_Keith: Am I being too pushy?_

 

_Shiro: Maybe a little_

 

_Keith: Shit_

_Sorry_

_I don’t mean to be. I’m just_

_Excited, I guess?_

 

_Shiro: I’m glad you’re excited_

_But let’s give Lance an opportunity to catch up with it._

 

_Keith: True_

_Oh, shit. Did I scare you off Lance?_

_He’s not answering_

 

_Shiro: He said he’d be alive in five minutes. Let him caffeinate_

 

_Keith: Do you need to caffeinate too?_

 

_Shiro: I currently am_

 

_Lance: No Keith you didn’t scare me off!_

_Sorry yeah I was focused on coffee_

 

_Keith: Feel better?_

 

_Lance: Much, thanks_

 

_Keith: Ready to plan the date?_

 

_Shiro: No pressure_

 

_Keith: What about you, Shiro? You ready?_

 

_Shiro: I’m not opposed to planning it sooner if that’s what everyone wants_

 

_Keith: Way to hedge_

 

_Shiro: Not hedging, leaving the options open so Lance doesn’t feel obligated_

 

_Lance: It’s ok. I’m ready_

_Actually…_

 

_Keith: Yes?_

 

_Lance: I’d been thinking about it since our conversation last night, and I think I might have a good date idea_

 

_Shiro: I’d love to hear it_

 

_Keith: Me too_

 

_Lance: You guys know where the food truck park is?_

 

_Keith: Yeah_

 

_Shiro: I think so_

_The grassy field surrounded by office buildings, right?_

 

_Lance: Yea_

_Food trucks park there during peak lunch and dinner times_

 

_Keith: It’s very public, too_

 

_Lance: Um_

_Yes?_

 

_Shiro: Meaning it’s safer when meeting an online connection for the first time_

 

_Lance: Oh_

_Right_

_I didn’t mean it that way_

 

_Keith: No it’s good. Shiro’s right_

_There’s nothing wrong with being safe_

_So…you guys free Friday?_

_I know it’s the day after tomorrow…_

 

_Shiro: Yes_

 

_Lance: Yup_

 

_Shiro: What’s a good time? I’m assuming it’s popular and gets busy fast?_

 

_Lance: Yeah. 5:30? Gives us a bit to meet, and the lines shouldn’t be too long_

 

_Keith: Sounds good_

 

_Shiro: I agree_

 

_Keith: Can I make a suggestion?_

_I don’t wanna argue over who pays, so let’s go dutch_

 

_Lance: That’s a good idea_

 

_Shiro: Good thinking, Keith_

 

_Lance: Should we wear something specific to look for? Not, like, matching colors or whatever, just…_

_Something that stands out?_

 

_Keith: Yeah_

 

_Shiro: Good idea_

 

_Keith: I’ve got a red leather jacket, I’d be wearing it anyway_

 

_Lance: I’ll wear a blue turtleneck_

 

_Shiro: I’ll be the guy with white hair_

 

_Lance: White?_

 

_Shiro: Yeah, I stopped dying it a few months ago but procrastinated updating my profile picture_

 

_Keith: I was gonna assume you bleached it_

 

_Shiro: It’s ok. Runs in my dad’s family. Most of the men are fully gray or white by 25-30_

_I dyed it because it went in weird patches. I check the growth every so often and last time it was all white so I decided to try it out_

_I kinda like it_

 

_Lance: I’m imagining it, and I already like it_

 

_Keith: As long as you like it, what we think doesn’t matter_

 

_Shiro: Normally I’d agree but what you and Lance think does matter a little, since I’m hoping to make a good impression_

 

_Keith: I’m not saying I’d hate it, but it’s hair. I’m not going to base my impression on what you choose to do with it_

_Unless you, like, never wash it and it’s super gross_

 

_Shiro: Well I can guarantee I do maintain a normal hygienic routine that includes keeping my hair neat and clean_

 

_Keith: Then I approve_

 

_Lance: Me too!_

 

_Keith: My next appointment will be here soon, gotta go_

 

_Lance: Have fun!_

 

_Shiro: Talk to you later_

 

_Keith: Later_

 

_Lance: I actually have yoga in an hour so I gotta get going too_

 

_Shiro: Sure thing. Have a good time_

 

_Lance: Bye!_

 

“Watcha dooooin?”

 

Keith jumped and looked guiltily up at Hunk, “nothing?”

 

Hunk grinned, “texting your boooyfriends?”

 

He opened his mouth to snap a retort, paused, and sighed. “They’re not my boyfriends,” he muttered as he locked his phone and shoved it back in his bag.

 

“Yet.”

 

“But we’re meeting up Friday for dinner where all the food trucks park.”

 

Hunk’s grin widened, “nice! Have you been before?”

 

“Yea, once. Got tacos.”

 

“No no no, you gotta check out the Jamaican Jerk Truck, it’s the best one hands down.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

****

 

The next two days Keith was either texting, or going about his daily routine distractedly while thinking about texting, Lance and Shiro. He worked his clients harder than he probably should, ran until he was exhausted, and left halfway through his yoga class because he couldn’t clam down enough to focus.

 

Friday couldn’t come soon enough, though once he finished his last appointment for the day and jogged back home, it felt like the date was suddenly thrust onto him. He spent a full minute leaning back against his front door to breathe deep and calm his pounding heart.

 

He told himself it was the jog home.

 

He wasn’t convinced.

 

He drug himself through getting ready, taking extra care to make sure he was completely clean and smelling fresh. He’d even made sure to select and prepare his outfit as soon as he came home Wednesday so it was guaranteed to be clean and wrinkle-free.

 

He dressed quickly, checking himself in the mirror on his closet door, and smirked at his reflection. He dressed all in black, very aware that it was a striking look against his pale skin. Deep black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt that fit _just right_ , and black leather boots. He didn’t usually subscribe to a _look_ , but the biker vibe was a definite confidence booster.

 

He shrugged into his bright red leather jacket and took another look, then frowned. He needed a hair cut. It was definitely looking like a mullet. The longer ends fell awkwardly over the short collar, some tucking under while others stuck out at odd angles.

 

“Ugh,” he huffed and stomped back to the bathroom. Armed with a brush and a hair tie, he managed to wrestle what was long enough into a tiny messy bun. He wasn’t too happy about it, but it was at least better than letting his hair tangle over his jacket.

 

His phone buzzed, letting him know he needed to leave. So he tucked his phone in one pocket of his jacket, his wallet in the other, and twirled his keys around his finger. The last things were his helmet and gloves, which he grabbed from the designated spot by the door, and he was out and headed to the parking garage and his bike.

 

——

 

The Food Truck Park was already attracting a decent crowd when Keith pulled up. Luckily, there were a few motorcycle only spots close to the picnic tables and they were all empty. He backed into the closest spot, shut off the bike, and carefully rested it on its kickstand before getting off and taking off his helmet and securing it to the handlebar.

 

A quick check in his sideview mirror showed him that his little bun survived the trip, though the rest of his hair wasn’t faring as well. A few quick ruffles settled it into its usual untamable mess. He shrugged, settling his jacket and straightened to look around for his dates.

 

At first, he thought he might have been the first one. No brown haired cutie in a blue turtleneck, no head of white hair—

 

Wait.

 

 _There_.

 

They were here, standing farther off from the picnic tables than the rest of the mingling crowd, and Keith took a moment to take them in.

 

Lance practically glowed. Keith swore he could see how blue his eyes were from here, especially when it looked like his turtleneck was the exact same shade as those eyes. He wore light wash slim jeans and white canvas shoes. A leather messenger bag rested by his feet, but Keith’s eyes were drawn to his face. He was smiling, face bright and expression excited and nervous.

 

The man he was smiling at, though. Yeah, his hair was completely white, even his eyebrows were a slightly darker shade. Shiro was flushed, the scar Keith remembered from his profile picture almost blending in to the blush across his nose and cheeks. He looked like he might have come from casual Friday at the office; dark jeans, tan loafers, and a violet pinstripe dress shirt. The top two buttons of the shirt were left open, and the sleeves were rolled up to just below his elbows, showing off his strong forea—

 

What—is that?

 

What was visible of Shiro’s right arm was an intricate pattern of blacks and grays. Keith couldn’t make out exactly what it was, but it looked like it traveled up at least to his elbow, but probably all the way to his shoulder.

 

_Holy shit._

 

He had already started falling for them just from their email and text conversations, but now…now he was more than half way there. He’s so fucked and he still needed to walk up to them.

 

“Yeah. Okay. Let’s do this,” he muttered to himself, squared his shoulders, and strode toward them with the confident facade he’d perfected as a young teen.

 

Lance noticed him first, eyes growing wide and mouth falling slack in the middle of whatever he’d been saying. He nudged Shiro, who after a beat followed his gaze and broke into a brilliant grin.

 

“Keith?” Shiro asked when he was close enough to hear.

 

Keith lifted one gloved hand to wave, “yeah.”

 

Shiro stepped toward him and held out his right hand, “I’m Shiro.”

 

“I noticed,” Keith quipped, then pinched his mouth shut as he shook his hand, face heating up. Shit, when he blushed it was instantly noticeable. “Sorry.”

 

Shiro’s hand was warm even through the leather of Keith’s glove, and his gentle smile crinkled the outer corners of his eyes, “it’s ok, we’re all a little nervous I think.”

 

Keith tried to smile back, but he was pretty sure it was more of a grimace. He let go of Shiro’s hand and turned to the man beside him. “Lance.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Keith,” Lance said and took his hand. In contrast to Shiro, Lance’s hand was almost cold.

 

“You too. I hope you weren’t waiting too long.”

 

Lance shook his head, but Shiro answered, “not at all, we got here just a few minutes ago.”

 

Keith busied himself with taking off his gloves, shoved them in his back pocket, and unzipped his jacket. When he looked up, he caught Lance quickly looking off to the side, biting his lip, and Shiro blushing with a guilty smile. Were they staring? Why? He felt like a hot mess compared to them.

 

“So, uh…” Keith cleared his throat, “what’s good here?”

 

“Honestly?” Lance huffed in amusement and shoved his hands in his pockets, “everything here is good. The taco truck makes ‘em right, there’s a bar-be-que truck with killer brisket, an asian-fusion truck - they make really good bahn mi - the Jamaican jerk truck is my favorite, there’s a burger truck, and the brat truck has like fifteen different kinds of dogs.”

 

“You come here a lot?” Shiro asked, amused.

 

Lance shrugged and rocked back on his heels, but he chuckled and said, “yeah, I live close enough to walk here. Hey! So,” he waved toward the trucks, where people were starting to line up, “why don’t we go get whatever and meet up back here once we’ve got food?”

 

“Okay,” Keith said and Shiro nodded.

 

Lance picked up his bag, slung it over his shoulder, and led the way toward the trucks.

 

Keith and Shiro hung back a little. Keith was looking over each truck, considering where to go when he remembered Hunk’s recommendation. He veered off toward the jerk truck, leaving Shiro behind to contemplate.

 

He wasn’t surprised to see Lance in line for the same truck since he’d said it was his favorite. Keith settled in line right behind him, “hey.”

 

Lance startled and turned around. When he saw it was Keith he pressed a hand to his chest and let out a breathless laugh, “hi. You like Jamaican?”

 

“Dunno,” Keith shrugged, “Hunk said I should try it, and you said it’s your favorite so…“

 

“Fancy meeting you here,” came a voice from behind him. Lance was looking over his shoulder with a cheeky grin, so Keith turned to see Shiro standing right behind him.

 

“At least if it’s super garlicky today we’ll all have terrible breath,” Lance joked, pulling a small chuckle from Keith and a quiet laugh from Shiro.

 

“You have a point there,” Shiro agreed.

 

The line moved up a little, and they shuffled forward at Shiro’s gesture.

 

“Do you like jerk, Shiro?” Lance asked, “Keith’s never had it before.”

 

Keith ducked his head with a shrug.

 

“I do,” Shiro said, “haven’t had it in a long time.”

 

Lance grinned, “you’re in for a treat, then.”

 

They moved forward again, now just one person was in front of Lance as they lapsed into silence. Keith felt a bit awkward, though he figured he was probably the only one of them to feel that way. Shiro stood casually, left hand tucked in a pocket, right hanging relaxed by his side. His eyes, Keith realized they were steely gray, scanned the messily scribbled menu on the white board beside the ordering window. Turning around when the line moved again, Keith watched as Lance ordered with an ease and familiarity, stance relaxed and tone friendly and confident.

 

“Lance! Back so soon?” the young woman at the window teased, voice lilting in her slight Jamaican accent.

 

“Subrina! Wat a guh dung?” Lance replied, resting an elbow on the wooden shelf under the window.

 

Subrina grinned, “that was good! Everyt’ing criss luv. Yuh wan’ the usual?”

 

“Yah. Jerk pork and a Busta. Kaio! Hail up!.” Lance called to someone behind Subrina as he pulled out his wallet and handed over a card.

 

Whoever he called to hollered back, “hail up, Lance! When yuh gon’ try mi goat?”

 

“Not anytime soon!” he replied while Subrina ran his card. He signed, put his card away, and stepped to the side to wait for his meal.

 

Subrina turned to Keith and smiled, “ello, how kin I help yuh?”

 

Keith shuffled forward, smiling back automatically. “Hi. Um,” he quickly scanned the white board and went for something relatively safe, “can I get the Jerk Chicken?”

 

“Sure ting, luv. And to drink?”

 

“Lemonade, please.”

 

Subrina totaled up his order and he paid, signing the slip and leaving a generous tip. These people liked Lance, and he didn’t want them to think he was a jerk.

 

Someone else came up to the window with a to-go box and a bottle of orange colored soda. He passed them to Lance, “Jerk Pork an’ a Busta. Nex’ time yuh taste mi goat or yah don’ eat.”

 

“We’ll see,” Lance accepted his meal and stepped away from the truck, “mi gaan!”

 

“Mi see yuh likkle more!”

 

Lance walked to the nearest picnic table and set the to-go box down to wait for Keith and Shiro there.

 

Keith moved to where Lance had waited so Shiro could step up and order.

 

“I’m gonna guess and say Kaio’s proud of his goat,” Shiro said when he stepped up.

 

Subrina laughed, “dat’s right! Yuh like curry goat?”

 

“I do.”

 

Kaio popped up behind Subrina, “yuh gonna orda’ mi goat?”

 

Shiro chuckled, “yes, I am. That and a Busta too, please.”

 

Kaio cheered, then accepted a to-go box and large styrofoam drink from someone else. These he handed to Keith, “Jerk Chicken an’ Lemonade.”

 

Keith took the box and drink from Kaio, “thanks.”

 

“Yuh welcome, yuh fulljoy dat.”

 

Keith frowned, unsure of what he meant, “um…”

 

“Him mean yuh _enjoy_ dat meal, luv,” Subrina explained.

 

“Oh,” Keith smiled and nodded, “thanks.”

 

Kaio waved and disappeared into the truck again, so Keith went over to wait with Lance. “All the picnic tables are full,” he noticed after taking a look around.

 

“Yeah,” Lance huffed, but shrugged, “s’why I came prepared.” He lifted the flap of his bag to show Keith what he assumed to be a checkered picnic blanket folded up inside.

 

“Nice.”

 

Shortly after, Shiro joined them and Lance led them away from the trucks and picnic tables, across the sidewalk splitting the park in half. The other half was simply a large swath of grass, and only a few groups were scattered around compared to the building crowd near the food trucks. He took them to a spot off to the side and set his meal in the grass to pull the blanket from his bag.

 

Keith set his box and drink down to help, and between the two of them the blanket was spread over the ground in a matter of seconds. As Lance retrieved his dinner and he and Shiro settled on the blanket, Keith went back to his own. He bent down and grabbed the box, but paused when he reached for his drink.

 

“Damnit,” he hissed. The large cup had fallen over and the lid popped off, lying in the grass right beside it. Keith picked up the cup to peek inside and sighed when all that was left was about half the ice and a few ounces of lemonade.

 

“Everything ok, Keith?” Shiro called from the blanket.

 

With a quiet groan, Keith shoved the lid into the cup and turned to his dates. “Yeah,” he huffed, “just lost my drink.” He showed them his nearly empty cup, then tossed it to the grass beside the blanket to deal with later before sitting down with his meal.

 

“Oh man, what a bummer,” Lance said while Shiro murmured, “that’s unfortunate.”

 

Keith shrugged, “at least it wasn’t my food.”

 

“You can have some of mine if you want,” Lance offered, setting the soda bottle between them.

 

“Oh, that’s okay, I don’t want to take away your drink.”

 

“Then I’ll share mine too,” Shiro said. Lance grinned while Keith blushed and ducked his head.

 

“Thanks.”

 

They settled in to eat, lapsing into comfortable quiet for a few minutes, then Shiro asked the question Keith had been wondering since Lance ordered his meal.

 

“What’s the deal between you and that guy and his goat?”

 

Lance paused, forkful of pork and rice halfway to his mouth. He put the fork down and shrugged with a snort, “I’m half cuban and my mom makes goat on occasion. I’ve never liked it, but Kaio thinks he can change my mind. It’s a running joke between us, he threatens not to let me eat every time I go to their truck.”

 

Keith huffed a quiet laugh while Shiro chuckled. “How is the goat, Shiro?” Keith asked.

 

“It’s really good,” Shiro replied and held his container out toward Lance, “you sure you don’t wanna try?”

 

Lance reared back with a laugh, “no! I’m good! Ah, fuck!” He scrambled to pick up his to-go box, revealing a dark brown line cutting right across the zipper of his jeans where some of the juices had spilled over when he leaned back.

 

“Oh,” Keith breathed and set his own box aside to hand over the small pile of napkins Shiro had thought to get.

 

Shiro set aside his box to take Lance’s out of his hands, “shit, Lance, I’m so sorry.”

 

Lance took the napkins from Keith with a quiet ‘thanks’ and did his best to soak up what he could. “It’s okay,” he said, “just surprised me. It’ll come out.”

 

“I can have them cleaned for you,” Shiro offered.

 

Lance laughed and waved him off, “please. A little oxiclean and it’s gone, I promise. No need for that.” He balled up the napkins and looked around for something.

 

Keith picked up his empty cup and offered it to Lance, who shoved the soiled napkins into it and smiled at Keith.

 

They went back to eating quietly until Lance asked Keith about his yoga class. Turned out they went to the same place, and just hadn’t ended up there at the same time.

 

“We’ll have to coordinate and go to some classes together,” Lance suggested.

 

“Yeah,” Keith replied, “I’d like that.” He glanced at Shiro, who still looked a bit guilty and wracked his brain for something to day. “What gym do you go to, Shiro?”

 

“Huh?” Shiro looked up, blinked, and blushed at being caught not paying attention. “Sorry, uh, I go to the big one downtown. There’s a really nice private gym in my building but it’s small and pretty exclusive. I’ve thought about joining but…well, I guess I’m just nervous that I’d be rejected or something.”

 

Keith frowned, frustrated on Shiro’s behalf that he felt that way, then thought about what he’d said. Keith didn’t know of any other gym at the ground floor of an apartment building but the one he ran with Hunk. “Wait. Are you talking about The Lion Gym?”

 

Shiro seemed to startle, “yeah, how did you know that?”

 

“That’s my gym,” Keith announced, “Hunk was able to lease that space because he lives there too.”

 

“Huh. I’m kinda sorry I’ve never met him, then.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Duh,” Lance interjected, “‘cuz then he woulda met you sooner.”

 

Shiro nodded, “we were really surprised to see how long you’d been on that website, with how impressed we were with your profile.”

 

“Well,” Keith ducked his head, cheeks heating up, “I actually got several messages, but the only ones interested in meeting me for a possible relationship were yours. The rest were all…”

 

“For a night of play?” Lance supplied.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Shiro scoffed while Lance muttered, “rude.”

 

Keith shrugged, “I wasn’t surprised, really.”

 

“Are you kidding?” Lance exclaimed, then visibly reeled himself in when Keith glanced around, panicked that they were drawing attention. Lance leaned forward, voice quieter but no less intense, “you’re like…the hottest guy on that site, hands down,” he shook his head when Keith scoffed, “seriously. You’ve got sexy biker bad boy written all over you, but if any of them had bothered to read your profile description they would have seen the smart, sarcastic, caring guy underneath that I’m dying to get to know.”

 

Keith shook his head, laugh disbelieving, but didn’t counter what Lance said, especially when he looked up to see both Lance and Shiro looking at him in a way that told him they both believed what Lance said. Instead, he decided to avoid that insecurity altogether and changed the subject.

 

“So you should definitely come in and join The Lion, if you still want,” he told Shiro.

 

Shiro gave him a knowing look, but allowed the switch, “I might…in a while.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Keith looked down again, and noticed that they all seemed to be finished with their meals, so he automatically started gathering their trash together. Just a moment after, Shiro and Lance joined in.

 

“I’ll go throw this away,” Shiro offered, taking the small pile and walking back toward the picnic tables, Keith and Lance watching as he walked away.

 

“God, what a fine ass,” Lance mused.

 

“A fine everything,” Keith countered.

 

Lance laughed, “haven’t seen everything yet.”

 

“Shit, good point.”

 

Right as Shiro approached one of the large trash cans, the intermittent breeze caught on the light styrofoam and blew all but one to-go- box out of his hands. He straightened up, rose his face to the sky, and by the way his shoulders moved Keith would say he heaved a sigh.

 

Lance moved to go help, but Keith was faster. He gave Lance an apologetic smile and said, “why don’t you stay here?” with a pointed look at his stained pants.

  
Lance groaned, “damn, you’re right. I’ll keep the blanket safe.”

 

“Sounds good,” and Keith was off, jogging up to where Shiro was starting to chase down their combined trash. It took more effort than he thought possible, what with it being light styrofoam, but it blew away so easily that he chased his cup halfway along the sidewalk before he caught it.

 

Once they got all the pieces gathered up and thrown away, Shiro turned to Keith with a smile so bright it quite honestly stunned him, and said, “thanks for your help. I can’t believe that happened.”

 

“Who knew styrofoam was so flighty,” Keith quipped, earning a hearty laugh from Shiro.

 

When they flopped back down on the picnic blanket, Lance teased, “that was quite a show, I had a great view.”

 

Keith knew he was blushing from that, and a quick look at Shiro showed him to be as red as Keith believed himself to be. Shiro coughed, “so…”

 

“I think I’d call this date a success,” Lance announced.

 

“Really?” Keith asked.

 

“Sure. Things happen in threes, right?”

 

Shiro raised a brow, but played along, “yes?”

 

“And three embarrassing things happened. Keith lost his drink, I made spectacular crotch art with my food, and Shiro lost our trash to the wind. But—“ Lance raised a hand to forestall the retort Keith opened his mouth to make, “—I still had a great time. Did you guys—?“

 

“Yes,” Shiro cut in, so Lance looked at Keith expectantly.

 

“I—“ he swallowed, “yeah.”

 

“There we go,” Lance stated, as if that explained everything. “So. I’m down for another date. Keith?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Shiro?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

They chatted for a while longer, planning their second date and talking about their daily schedules. Like Shiro’s reluctance to join Keith’s gym right away, Lance and Keith didn’t make fast plans to share a yoga class just yet either. None of them wanted to voice the concern, but it was looming in Keith’s mind - not to share parts of their personal lives like that in case things went sour.

 

It was Shiro who finally called an end to their night, his phone altering him to what he explained was a conference call with his company’s sister branch in Japan, and he was their point of contact since he was one of the few from the home branch who spoke Japanese.

 

Lance stood with his bag expertly angled to cover his stained pants while Shiro and Keith folded the picnic blanket, then took it and stuffed it back in his bag. They walked together toward the parking lot, Lance and Shiro unconsciously following Keith straight to his—

 

“Holy shit, you don’t just have the look! You ride a motorcycle!” Lance exclaimed.

 

Keith gave Lance an unimpressed look, “of course I do.”

 

Lance furrowed his brow in confusion, so Shiro leaned closer to stage whisper, “it was in his profile.”

 

“Shit,” Lance passed a hand over his eyes, “sorry.”

 

Shiro shook his head and extended his right hand toward Keith, “I had a great time.”

 

Keith shook his hand, daring to steal a glance at Shiro’s arm to see his tattoo looked mechanical, like a…robot arm? Huh. He met Shiro’s gaze and smiled, “yeah. Me too.” He turned to Lance.

 

“Same,” Lance said, shaking Keith’s hand, then doing the same with Shiro, “I’m really looking forward to seeing you guys again.”

 

“Me too,” Shiro said, voice warm.

  
Keith nodded, “yeah.” When Shiro and Lance stepped back, he slid his gloves back on, put on his helmet, and got on the bike. A sound like a whimper caught his attention, and he looked over to see Lance gripping tight to Shiro’s arm, lip caught between his teeth. Keith smirked, knowing they couldn’t see it, and started his bike. He chuckled when Lance practically melted into Shiro’s side, and gave in to an impulse he’d never had before. He flipped up his visor so they could see his eyes, winked, flipped it back down, revved the engine a couple of times, and pulled out of the spot to head home.

 

——

 

Keith’s phone buzzed all the way home.

 

He made himself wait until he was inside, changed into sweats and a t-shirt, and comfy on the couch before unlocking his phone to see what he missed.

 

_Lance: OMG KEITH_

_I hope you’re not checking this while you’re driving, but holy shit!_

_How are we so lucky?_

_Shiro. You gonna back me up?_

_Oh_

_Right, you’re driving too. I’m the loser texting his dates right after_

_Guess I can since I’m walking and there’s no foot traffic_

_Sigh. Ok. I’ll stop being a pest_

_BUT_

_You guys I had the best best time tonight, even though I bathed in jerk sauce lol_

_I can’t wait to see you both again_

_Ok I’m done_

 

Keith found himself smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. He considered not replying at first, not wanting to say something awkward or embarrassing, but quickly put that thought away.

 

_Keith: It was a really great night. I’m glad you guys reached out to me_

 

_Lance: Me too. I have a really good feeling about this. About us_

_Oh god, that sounded so cheesy_

_Please ignore_

 

_Keith: Too late_

 

_Lance: Damn_

 

_Keith: I liked it_

 

_Lance: Well_

_Good_

 

_Keith: But I have to get to bed, 6am client tomorrow_

 

_Lance: Damn, on a Saturday?_

 

_Keith: Yeah but_

_We’re ‘closed’ Sundays_

 

_Lance: Nice_

_I love lazy Sundays_

 

_Keith: Me too_

_Ok. I’m going_

 

_Lance: Good night_

 

_Keith: Night_

 

_——_

 

In the morning Keith found a reply from Shiro.

 

_Shiro: You’re killing me…_

 

****

 

So they had a second date. And a third.

 

Their fourth date was at a mom-and-pop pizza place on the other side of town, and Keith could feel a shift in the air between the three of them. It was confirmed that shift was felt by Lance as well half way through dinner.

 

Lance suddenly sat up straight and visibly swallowed. Whatever Shiro had been about to say died on his lips as he and Keith mimicked Lance’s posture.

 

“So, um…” Lance began. He looked down and fidgeted with something in his lap, probably his napkin, then shook himself and looked up again, “I think this is definitely going somewhere good, and if you agree I’d like to, well…”

 

“Make this official?” Shiro supplied with a blush.

 

Lance bit his lip and nodded, cleared his throat, then breathed, “yeah.”

 

Keith leaned forward. “Me too,” he said, tone more intense than he expected.

 

Shiro grinned, “I’m glad we’re on the same page.”

 

Lance seemed to melt back into his chair as heaved a sigh, “thank goodness. That was terrifying,” he giggled.

 

“So—”

 

“Does this mean I get to kiss you now?” Keith asked suddenly despite the fire in his cheeks.

 

Shiro spluttered while Lance burst into delighted laughter. When he regained control of himself he winked at Keith, “I think that can be arranged.”

 

——

 

After dinner, Shiro led the way to the wooded park nearby that was the second part of their date - a walk along the winding path through the cultivated woods lined with neatly pruned bushes and shrubs.

 

Somehow Keith ended up in the middle, and once they passed through the first few lines of trees first Lance, and then Shiro reached out and each took one of his hands. Keith looked down and smiled, enjoying the attention and recognizing how the way they held his hands matched their personalities as well.

 

Lance had at first reached out and grasped with confidence, then after a moment gentled his grip and made an aborted move to pull his hand away, as if he was suddenly nervous he’d overstepped his bounds.

 

Keith didn’t let him pull away, instead lacing their fingers together and relishing in the hitched breath he heard from Lance.

 

Shiro’s fingers tentatively reached out, at first brushing over the back of Keith’s hand, then around and into his palm. He didn’t go farther, waiting for Keith to accept or reject the gesture. Naturally, Keith rose to the perceived challenge and slid their palms together, letting Shiro’s fingers slide between his own to grasp tight and sure.

 

No one said anything while they walked. Keith felt like words weren’t needed, simply relishing in the closeness and excitement humming around them.

 

The path was disappointingly short, a small winding semicircle that began and ended along the same stretch of sidewalk dotted with park benches.

 

Before they left the relative privacy of the trees, Lance slowed and tugged on Keith’s hand, who pulled Shiro to a stop as well to turn to Lance, “you okay?”

 

“Hm? Yeah,” Lance stepped up close to Keith, corners of his lips turned up. He gently cupped Keith’s cheek with his free hand, holding tight with the other, “I think you asked at dinner about kissing?”

 

Keith swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. Shiro’s hand slipped from his and he groped behind him frantically until he caught it again…wait, that was Shiro’s other hand. Keith spared half a thought to why he switched hands, though the heat of Shiro’s body hovering close behind him answered that question.

 

“Y-yeah,” he breathed.

 

Lance tilted his head just a little, eyes tracking down to Keith’s lips for the briefest moment, “can I?”

 

Keith didn’t bother answering, instead tugging Lance’s hand and leaning forward to press their lips together. Lance crowded closer, briefly gripping the side of Keith’s face before sliding to tangle in his hair. Lips parted, breaths rasped, Lance’s tongue slid along Keith’s. Suddenly both of Keith’s hands were free. He vaguely registered that Lance’s other hand joined the first in his hair, and there was light pressure on his hips from…something. He was too busy feeling the muscles of Lance’s back through his thin jacket.

 

Someone cleared their throat and Keith froze. Lance slowly pulled away and chuckled, and Keith felt a bit indignant at his composure, as he felt a little dazed and a lot floaty. Lance’s fingers slid from Keith’s hair and gripped his shoulders, turning him around to look up at Shiro, who appeared both amused and indignant, hands squeezing Keith’s hips. Ah.

 

“Go on,” Lance urged.

 

Keith didn’t need to be told twice. He ran his hands up Shiro’s arms to slide around his neck, tugging gently, “can I?”

 

Shiro’s smile was worth fighting his instinct to not copy Lance’s words. He leaned in close, lips barely touching Keith’s and whispered, “yes,” before closing the distance. Keith wasted no time deepening the kiss, heart pounding and chest tightening with each flex of Shiro’s grip on his hips, his own fingers scratching up through Shiro’s undercut until they found purchase in the longer hair on top of his head. Shiro’s lips parted at Keith’s insistence, letting him lick into his mouth as he pressed his body as close as possibly to Shiro’s broad chest.

 

Shiro pulled away with a sigh, and Keith heaved a shuddering breath at the sudden sensation of cool air on his lips. He looked up, but Shiro was looking over his shoulder with a raised brow. When he turned to see what was up, he blushed at finding Lance pouting up at Shiro, hand grasped on his sleeve. He tugged on it, pulling Shiro’s hand off of Keith’s hip, and wiggled into the embrace.

 

Keith tried to take a step back, give them some room, but Shiro didn’t let him go far. He found himself tucked into Shiro’s side with his arm draped possessively around him. This gave him a perfect view of Shiro drawing Lance close, taking his own turn to ask, “can I?” before Lance lurched forward.

 

They kissed with the same intensity Keith had felt with each of them, and he snuggled closer into Shiro’s side. Lance reached out toward him and Keith gently took his hand, smiling when their fingers linked. Keith closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth and closeness he felt with his—

 

His _boyfriends_.

 

——

 

_Keith: Now you can call them my boyfriends_

 

_Hunk: FINALLY!_

_When is Shiro joining the Lion? You gonna be his…personal trainer? ;)_

 

_Keith: Fuck you did not_

 

_Hunk: I totally did!_

 

****

 

Keith couldn’t recall a time in his life he felt so sure and confident about a relationship. Lance always made sure they were communicating, checking in with them and making sure they also checked in with each other.

 

Something that Keith hadn’t considered, that Lance said was very important, was for them to have twosome dates along with them all going out together, and helped Keith and Shiro navigate discussing those dates to make sure whoever wasn’t on the twosome date didn’t feel left out.

 

He also led their discussions to set rules and boundaries for their relationship, mostly concerning physical contact and time spent together (well, that one was really just to be aware they did their best to share time with each other equally). They all agreed that kissing and making out, with hands not wandering below the waist, was the limit (for now) whenever they weren’t all together. When they were together, per Keith’s reservations, they were going to take things slowly. Keith admitted that he’d been…pushed into certain things faster than he had been comfortable with, and both Shiro and Lance immediately suggested they let him decide how far to go each time. Keith was grateful, but stressed that they also had the right to say no to anything. This was, of course, unanimously agreed.

 

They all spent time at each other’s places, sometimes hanging out in twos, sometimes threes, occasionally having dates ‘in’ with pizza and movies or home cooked meals. When they went out, they tried to go for fun things to do; bowling, skating when it got cold enough, laser tag, even those silly paint and sip parties (the old ladies always cooed and fussed over them).

 

So although they moved slowly physically, things didn’t have a chance to get boring or become routine. Make-out sessions with three were definitely fun, although they left Keith aching with arousal. He assumed Shiro and Lance felt the same. It didn’t take long for Keith to ask for more, which resulted in them rubbing against each other or palming each other through their clothes. Keith and Lance spent their next two twosome dates wondering how big Shiro actually was based on what they felt and how excited they were to soon find out for real.

 

They moved from over clothes to under, though that didn’t last long before Keith got frustrated with their restrictive clothing. He again asked for more, and they spent many nights exploring each other all over with hands and mouths. Shiro let Lance and Keith explore his full sleeve tattoo. It made his arm look like it belonged to an android and yes, Keith and Lance definitely spent one whole night together talking about Shiro’s cock.

 

Lance insisted on their first time fully together being something special and romantic, and they spent many evenings hanging out talking about their preferences and figuring out how the night should go. They were all open to switching, though Shiro mostly preferred to give while Lance loved to receive. Keith admitted that he also liked giving a little more, but just a little. They agreed to having what Lance coined The Big Day&trade at Shiro’s apartment. It was the nicest of the three, had the biggest bed, and a giant tub Lance had fallen in love with.

 

Shiro offered to cook, and Lance volunteered himself to get the bedroom and bathroom ready, because The Big Day&trade had to end with a relaxing bath. Keith felt like there was something he should contribute to the night, and though Lance offered to let him help, he wanted to come up with it on his own.

 

The night before The Big Day&trade Keith couldn’t sleep. He still hadn’t come up with something special and he felt awful about it. He took a shower, got ready for bed, and flopped onto the covers with a groan. What was he gonna do? What could he get, or make, or say—

 

Say. He rolled onto his back and shoved his fingers into his hair, chest heaving. There was something he wanted to say.

 

But.

 

Would it sound contrived with what would happen after dinner? How would they react? Was it really the right time for it?

 

Either way, the idea wouldn’t budge no matter how many arguments or points of logic he threw at it.

 

Well. It would definitely be something special.

 

Decision made, he got under the covers and went to sleep.

 

****

 

His palms were sweating. He knew Lance was already up there, having gone over earlier to do his part, and Shiro was definitely there, it being his apartment.

 

Would his ‘gift’ be enough?

 

The ding of the elevator brought him back to the present, depositing him in a hallway nearly at the top of the apartment building. Up here the apartments were bigger, with fewer doors spaced farther apart along the walls. Shiro’s was the one all the way at the end, straight in front of Keith instead of to the left or right.

 

He knocked on the door, not surprised when Lance answered a few seconds later.

 

“Hi,” he said, stepping aside to let Keith in.

 

“Hey,” Keith crossed into the apartment, but didn’t get out of the way of the door before sharing a chaste kiss with Lance.

 

“Mmm. Shiro’s almost done with dinner.”

 

“Great.”

 

Lance gave him a look as Keith set aside his bag and unlaced his boots, leaving them by the door. Whenever he got nervous, he reverted to monosyllabic words and a flat tone, and Lance had sussed out the behavior as quickly as he learned that Shiro pretty much stopped talking altogether when he was stressed, because stress led to anger and he didn’t want to snap at anyone that didn’t deserve it.

 

“Sorry,” he muttered, but relaxed a little when Lance draped an arm over his shoulders to steer him toward the kitchen. He stopped by the entrance and nudged Keith further with a gentle pat on his back.

 

Shiro looked up from the crusty bread he was slicing and smiled, setting his knife aside and wiping his hands on the towel draped over his shoulder. Keith walked up to him, melting when Shiro’s strong arms wrapped around him to hold him tight. “Hey, you,” he murmured into Keith’s hair.

 

“Hi,” Keith mumbled into his chest. He lingered a few moments longer, then straightened and tilted his face up, smiling when Shiro met him for a kiss.

 

“I’m almost finished, why don’t you and Lance take the wine and bread and go sit down.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Shiro handed Keith the bread, arranged on a narrow cutting board. Keith turned, sharing a smile with Lance as he retrieved the wine bottle. They went to the little dining area between the kitchen and living room. Lance went ahead and poured the wine into the three waiting stemmed glasses, and they took their seats at the small round table.

 

Shiro joined them soon after, leaving only a minute for Keith to fidget awkwardly while Lance watched in amusement. He’d already artfully arranged his creations on plates, and was carrying all three to the table. He set them down before taking his seat. Lance made an appreciative noise, so Keith looked away from Shiro’s flushed face to see what he’d made.

 

It was fairly simple looking, thin strips of steak laid over a mix of baby greens and quartered cherry tomatoes, but smelled delicious.

 

“I figured we’d all appreciate something on the lighter side…” Shiro murmured, trailing off before he shook himself and pointed to the small bottle in front of him, “there’s dressing. Just oil, vinegar, and some herbs.”

 

“Sounds great,” Lance beamed. It seemed now he was the most comfortable person between the three of them. His confidence, along with Shiro’s sudden nerves, had Keith feeling a little less nervous about what would happen after dinner.

 

Shiro shrugged, but made a motion for them to go ahead. Keith didn’t need to be told twice, and noticed Lance digging in as well. Shiro followed soon after, waiting until he got a hum and nod from Keith and a quiet ‘mm-hmm’ from Lance.

 

“Pretty brave to go for steak, Shiro,” Lance said after a few minutes, “but it definitely paid off.”

 

Shiro ducked his head, “ah, thanks.”

 

To Keith’s relief, Lance’s comments were easing Shiro as well, and they fell back into familiar conversation; each sharing tidbits about their days since they last saw each other. Lance shared a funny story about a client’s photoshoot, where two of the family’s three kids tripped into a huge mud puddle halfway through the shoot. Instead of a negative reaction like he’d expected, the parents laughed, and they spent the rest of the shoot sitting in the mud like it was the normal thing to do.

 

He had Keith and Shiro in stitches, and had to wipe a tear from his own eye, “god, I think they’re my new favorite family. I hope they call me for their Christmas cards.”

 

“I can just see it now,” Shiro chortled, “all three kids tangled in Christmas lights and the parents pretending to put them on the tree or something.”

 

That sent Lance into another round of hysterics, “I’m gonna tell them you said that!”

 

Once their giggles and chuckles died down, Shiro turned to Keith, “how’s The Lion?”

 

“Hunk’s still waiting for you to join,” Keith teased, “but we’re good. The appointments are steady and that one stuck-up asshole finally pulled his membership.”

 

“I still dunno why Hunk wouldn’t kick him out,” Lance complained, loaded fork waving over his plate, “or you, for that matter.”

 

Keith shrugged, “Hunk’s too nice to kick someone out without ‘just cause’,” he made air quotations, “but I made sure my available times for him were suddenly super inconvenient, or booked myself up so he’d have to wait a week or two. He finally got the hint.”

 

“Wait,” Shiro poked Keith in the shoulder, “is he tall, bleached white hair, posh British accent?”

 

“Um, yes?”

 

“He just joined my gym, or re-joined I should say based on his constant complaining.”

 

“Oh, shit,” Keith breathed, “I’m so sorry.”

 

“Every time he’s there he won’t shut up about how awfully he was treated at your gym, to anyone who has the misfortune of being close by him.”

 

Keith winced, but Shiro patted him where he’d poked him.

 

“Don’t worry, he’s digging his own grave. All the mutters behind his back are about how he brought it on himself. He’s even demanded his new trainer to schedule him for the next _six_ _months_ so he doesn’t get shafted again.”

 

Keith felt he might die of mortification, while Shiro chuckled and Lance howled with laughter.

 

“I think he’s going to lose his commitment deposit before he gets to all those appointments,” Shiro added.

 

“Well, your best option to avoid that guy is to switch gyms,” Lance sang. Keith felt a nudge under the table, and tapped Lance back, “when is your contract up?”

 

“Another six months. I’d just re-upped before our first date,” Shiro shrugged, “but I could care less about the deposit, it rolls over every year anyway.”

 

“Then why haven’t you switched?” Lance burst out, incredulous, “I mean, I get it, waiting to make sure we were all good so it wouldn’t be awkward, but Keith and I have been going to yoga together for like…what, four months now?”

 

“Yoga classes and a new gym membership are pretty different, Lance,” Keith admonished, “and Shiro doesn’t have to do anything if he doesn’t want to.”

 

Shiro’s fist thumped the table, “I’ll go down tomorrow and sign up.”

 

“Ha!” Lance pumped his fist, “you just needed a push, huh babe?”

 

“I guess so.”

 

Keith shook his head, but he could feel the pleased smile tugging the corners of his mouth.

 

The rest of dinner passed easily and quickly, and when they were all nursing the last few sips of wine, Keith slid his chair back and cleared his throat, “I, um…I have something I wanna say.” He felt his face heat, and the back of his neck started to sweat when both Shiro and Lance fixed him with their expectant stares. Shiro’s was simple anticipation, but Lance looked nervous, wary, so Keith pushed back a bit more and stood. He’d have to spit it out before Lance convinced himself that this was going to be a breakup or something equally bad.

 

“I—I love you,” he breathed, “both of you.” He sucked in another sharp breath and sat down hard.

 

“Well,” Shiro said, “I think that fits your criteria of this being a romantic evening, Lance.”

 

Lance nodded, “I’ll say.” He got up from his seat, walked around behind Shiro to stand by Keith’s chair, and held out his hand. When Keith took it, Lance pulled him up into a comforting hug. “I love you both too,” he murmured.

 

“So do I,” Shiro said, and it was just as sincere as theirs.

 

Lance reached toward Shiro and pulled him closer. They shared a quick, chaste kiss over Keith’s shoulder, then Lance pulled back to draw Keith into a slower, deeper kiss.

 

Keith couldn’t tell you how long they kissed, but somehow Shiro managed to maneuver them into the bedroom and had himself and Lance nearly undressed by the time Lance had to pull back to take off his undershirt, bringing Keith back to his senses.

 

Not that they really came back, considering the sight of his naked boyfriends advancing on him, reaching for him. He honestly thought they were going to gang up on him, and was pleasantly surprised when Lance simply hugged him from behind while Shiro crowded his front. His fingers slipped under the hem of Keith’s shirt and he ducked his head to meet his eyes.

 

“Can I?” he asked. His eyes were bright and clear, face flushed.

 

Keith hadn’t seen anything so beautiful.

 

“Y—“ Keith had to clear his throat, shivering when Lance ghosted licks and kisses up and down the side of his neck, “yeah.”

 

“All of it?” Lance breathed into his ear.

 

 _Fuck_. A whimper escaped, and Keith knew he was bright red in the face, “yesss.”

 

That drew a chuckle from Shiro, who got to work pulling his shirt up and over his head while Lance reached around his hips to fumble his pants open and pushed them and his underwear down and off.

 

He’d never been undressed so fast in his life.

 

He was swept up in more kisses, this time from Shiro, while Lance rubbed up behind him, stealing pecks with Shiro here and there and making sure to leave Keith’s shoulders marked with dark bruises in the mean time. If they didn’t get moving, the idea he and Lance had talked about over the last few weeks wouldn’t happen, and they were pretty sure Shiro would definitely jump for it.

 

Definitely.

 

Maybe?

 

Hopefully.

 

So he pushed at Shiro’s chest and gently shoved him in the direction of the bed. “C’mon, bed, let’s go,” his words were short again, and Shiro gave him a knowing look. Yeah, too bad. Keith was lucky he wasn’t shaking so hard he looked like he was shivering at this point.

 

Fortunately, Lance backed him up, moving around him to hustle Shiro back onto the bed as well. They all climbed on, and for a few minutes it was a whirl of confusion to figure out who was going to do what to whom to get ready. Eventually, they get a good system going. Lance is laid out on his back with Keith kneeling between his legs and Shiro crouched over his back. Keith worked Lance open with his fingers while Shiro’s did the same for him, and they traded off kissing Lance through the process; Keith stooping down to focus on his chest and nipples when it wasn’t his turn, Shiro making more marks across Keith’s shoulder blades when it was.

 

“Ah, Sh-Shiro,” Lance panted, drawing the attention of both men over him, “Keith and I had an idea…”

 

Shiro caught Keith’s eye as his fingers stopped moving, raising a brow in teasing accusation, “did you?”

 

“As long as you’re up for it,” Keith murmured, “but it’s just an idea.”

 

There was a pause where no one moved, apparently each waiting for another to talk.  
  
“Well?” Shiro asked, “what is it?”

 

Lance swallowed audibly, “we, uh…want you to, um—“

 

“—fuck both of us, one at a time,” Keith finished for him.

 

If the aborted groan Keith heard and _felt_ across his back was any indicator, Shiro was up for it. His cock jumping up to smack Keith’s thigh told him he was _definitely_ on board.

 

“Y—yeah, I can…I can do that,” he answered, “I uh…can usually be ready to go again in about half an hour, so…”

 

Keith smirked, “we’ll make it work.” His fingers got back to work stretching Lance, and he squeezed around Shiro’s to encourage him to do the same, letting out a grateful groan when he did.

 

“So, uh…who’s going first?” Shiro asked.

 

Keith immediately answered, “Lance.”

 

When Lance’s only reaction was to flush deeper all the way down his chest, Shiro buried a chuckle in Keith’s shoulder.

 

“You’ve got this all planned out, don’t you?”

 

“Up to that point, yeah,” Keith admitted, “the rest is just, oh! Ah…go with the flow.”

 

“Oh my god if we keep talking about it I’m gonna come before I get any dick,” Lance complained.

 

Keith let out a snort, “way to kill the romance, babe,” but he pulled away after Shiro gave him room, and moved around to sit against the head board. Lance shimmied himself back to rest between Keith’s legs, head perched on his stomach. They knew taking Shiro would take some work, and Keith was fully prepared to help ease Lance through it.

 

Shiro moved up to settle between Lance’s legs, grabbed one of the condoms set out beside the lube, and got himself ready. Lance pulled his knees back and bit his lip, but Keith reached down to gently pull it away. Shiro shuffled forward, curling himself over Lance to pepper his face with sweet kisses. He got Lance giggling, his tense shoulders relaxing, then lined himself up and pressed in a slowly and gently as he could.

 

Keith commended his self-restraint.

 

Even so, Lance shuddered and keened, one hand reaching up to grip Shiro’s shoulder while the other reached back toward Keith. He took Lance’s hand and laced their fingers together, letting him squeeze as hard as he wanted.

 

Shiro paused, “is it too much? You don’t have to—“ he’d begun to draw back, but Lance shook his head and pulled his shoulder closer.

 

“No, I’m…it’s ok,” he panted, “it’s…been a while, but it’s good, so good, don’t stop, please - _oh!”_ His back arched and his brow furrowed, but still he pulled Shiro closer, closer, closer until—

 

“Oh fuck, holy shit,” Shiro muttered. Keith could see his hips pressed flush against Lance’s ass, and he moaned with Lance at the sight.

 

Keith bent over as far as he could to murmur sweet encouragement to Lance. One hand was still gripped tight, but the other was free and he reached down to stroke over his nipples, then pinch them when they hardened enough for him to grip onto.

 

It wasn’t long before Lance was nodding and tugging on Shiro’s shoulder again, so he pulled back just a little and thrusting back in, and it had all three of them moaning at the sight and feel. Shiro built up a gentle, easy rhythm, sharing kisses with both Lance and Keith.

 

Things hadn’t gone very far when Keith had another sudden idea, one that he thought was _perfect_.

 

“Hey Shiro,” he said, blinking in surprise at how low his voice sounded this heavy with arousal. When Shiro slowed enough to focus on Keith and listen, he smirked. “If you get Lance off without coming, I’ll ride you like a porn star.”

 

“Holy shit, I wanna see that,” Lance blurted out.

 

Shiro bit his lip hard, closed his eyes, and shuddered. When he opened them again, he nodded toward the night stand, “go look in the top drawer, you’ll know it when you see it.”

 

Keith wasted no time, leaning onto his side to reach the drawer and rifle through it. He frowned, all he could see was a few tubes of chap stick, another bottle of lube, and a couple of rags. “Damn, Shiro, did we tease you too much?” he jabbed with a grin.

 

“Shit, no, that’s…” Shiro huffed, “I…well, it’s been a long time for me, too.”

 

Keith’s grin softened, “yeah. Same here.”

 

“Yes, it’s wonderful, we all stayed away from casual hook-ups, can we get this moving?” Lance complained.

 

“Right,” Keith turned back to the drawer and shuffled a few things around, “I hope you didn’t have this, like, super organized because I’m totally messing that up.”

 

“Don’t worry about it.”

 

He rifled a bit more, and was about to give up when his fingers fell on a small resealable bag. He pulled it up to take a look and let out a low whistle, “damn, Shiro, that’s kinky.”

 

“Shut up and hand it over,” Shiro demanded, tattooed arm extended for the item.

 

Keith shook the rubber piece out of the bag, spending another moment to look it over. It looked like a rubber cock ring, but two fused together. “How’s it work?” he asked as he handed it over.

 

Shiro accepted the rings and slowly pulled out of Lance, who hissed and whimpered at the loss. Keith immediately returned to run a soothing hand over Lance’s chest and torso, even reaching down to tease his cock while they watched Shiro. He stretched one of the rings around his cock, fitting it snug at the base, then pulled the other out and fit his balls through it.

 

“Oh, damn,” Keith breathed.

 

Shiro looked up with a smirk of his own, then focused on Lance again, “ready?”

 

“Fuck, yes!” Lance burst out, reaching out for Shiro with his free hand again.

 

“Okay.” Shiro lined up and pushed in again, both he and Lance groaning at the slide. Keith thought things would heat up after that, and they did, but there was still the soft, gentle feeling blanketed over all of them.

 

Keith bent forward again, first to steal a kiss from Shiro, then Lance, and then to murmur in Lance’s ear, “how’s he feel, babe?”

 

“Nngh,” Lance whined, “oh my god, K-Kei—ah! O-oh Shiro, right there!” He melted into a moaning mess while Shiro took advantage of that angle, then heaved a shuddering breath when the angle changed again to give him a break. “Fuck, Keith, he’s so big, it’s— _oh shit_ —it’s so good!”

 

Shiro groaned.

 

Keith kissed the top of Lance’s head and pinched one of his nipples hard, “I can see it, right here,” he slid his palm down to press down just above the root of Lance’s cock, where a small bulge formed every time Shiro thrust in. Lance keened, his whole body tensing up, and Keith asked, “you getting close?”

 

Lance moaned, back arching into Keith’s touch, “nnn…yes!”

 

Keith and Shiro shared a nod, and one of Shiro’s hands trailed over Lance’s thigh toward his cock. To their surprise though, Lance shook his head and pushed Shiro’s hand away.

 

“You don’t wanna come yet?” Keith asked.

 

Lance made a few aborted attempts to talk, heaved three deep breaths, then moaned, “prostate…”

 

Shiro paused, smirked, and gripped Lance’s hips with both hands, “I can do that.”

 

“Oh, fuck,” Keith whispered. Shiro held Lance’s hips at just the right angle and started a quick, hard pace. Lance seized up with a shout, his free hand scrambling up toward Keith. He took Lance’s hand and laced those fingers together as well, holding tight.

 

It didn’t take much longer after that. With each thrust from Shiro, Lance was drawing more tense until his back arched hard, his head pushed back into Keith’s stomach, and he came with a ragged cry. Shiro kept going, both he and Keith watching in awe as Lance decorated his chest and neck with stripes of his pearly cum, until his cock stopped twitching and he started to shake and whine from overstimulation. Shiro slowed down until he drew back one last time and pulled out.

 

Lance let go of Keith’s hands to reach for Shiro, who happily obliged. He settled next to them and leaned over Keith’s leg to kiss and nuzzle Lance until he was settled and happy.

 

Keith gently extracted himself from them and stood up. He grabbed one of the rags from the nightstand drawer and took it to the bathroom, wet it with warm water (Shiro’s place was so fancy he didn’t even have to wait for the water to warm up!), and came back to gently clean Lance up. When he finished, Shiro took the rag back to the bathroom and Lance pulled Keith in for some more cuddles.

 

“How are you feeling?” Keith asked. Lance’s face was tucked into his neck and he was gently rubbing his hands up and down his back.

 

Lance sighed, stretched his legs, and hummed. “I’m gonna feel it every time I sit down for at least three days,” he said happily, then giggled, “I’m still floating.”

 

Keith smiled. “Can I get you some water?”

 

“I’ve got some,” Shiro replied. He was walking back in from the bathroom, glass in one hand, a bottle of painkillers in the other. His cock was still rock hard, Keith guessed because of the rings, and otherwise bare. They helped Lance sit up comfortably in a small nest of pillows against the head board and Shiro handed him the water. When he took a few sips, Shiro opened the bottle and held out two of the small pills. At first, Lance tried to refuse, but Shiro gave him a worried look so he took them with a good-natured grumble.

 

Once Lance was settled, comfortable, he pushed Keith away and said, “get busy with Shiro already, you’re welcome.”

 

Keith chuckled, pushed into Lance’s space for one more kiss, then grabbed another condom and the lube off the nightstand. He watched as Shiro spent a few more moments fussing over Lance, then helped him push and pull Shiro over to the middle of the bed. Shiro laid down on his back, frowned, then reached up to stuff an extra pillow under his head and shoulders so he could watch.

 

“You ready for this?” Keith asked as he tore open the condom wrapper. He saw Shiro visibly gulp, smirked, and straddled his legs. With gentle fingers, he rolled the new condom down over Shiro’s cock, coated it in lube, then used what was left over to make sure he was still stretched and ready. He was, but he figured a little more stretching wouldn’t hurt. Shiro had worked three of his fingers inside Keith, so he made sure he could comfortably fit all four of his spread apart. When he was ready, he shuffled into place and loomed over Shiro. He didn’t waste any time teasing, he knew Shiro must have been aching by now, so he let Shiro hold his cock up, lined himself up, and slowly sunk down.

 

“Oooh…my god,” Shiro moaned. Keith spared an amused moment to see Lance grasping one of Shiro’s hands, his eyes locked on their groins, lower lip sucked into his mouth. After that, he tilted his head back with a moan of his own, letting gravity pull him all the way down.

 

“Fuck,” Keith breathed, “oh _damn_ , you’re big.”

 

Shiro did his best to stifle a chuckle, “you’re doing wonders for my ego.”

 

“We better,” Keith huffed, bracing his hands on Shiro’s chest as he waited for his body to adjust, “it could use a little boosting.” He didn’t wait for a reply, grinding his hips down and around, clenching a few times, relishing in the choked-off moans he was pulling from Shiro, whose other hand came up to grip his knee tight.

 

“Mmh—ah, Keith,” Shiro panted, “this thing won’t hold me back forever.”

 

Keith paused, “right,” and relaxed to give him a bit of a breather. A bit being something around fifteen seconds, then he straightened up and knew by the look on Shiro’s face that he was pulling off the sexy smirk he was going for. He grasped his own dick, tangled the fingers of his other hand into his hair, and started to move.

 

“Oh my god,” he heard from the side, and felt his chest swell with pride.

 

As promised, he rode Shiro ‘like a porn star’; thighs working hard, back arched, head tilted back, arm up, fingers buried in his hair, and pumping his cock in time with his thrusts.

 

Bonus: he didn’t have to fake his pornographic moans, considering he was having a hard time holding them in.

 

Fortunately for Shiro, Keith wasn’t going to last very long either, what with how hot it was watching him fuck Lance to an untouched orgasm, and how good he felt inside him.

 

“J-just—nngh—just a bit m-mm! Ah, more,” Keith stuttered out.

 

Shiro flexed his hips, trembling with the effort to stay still and let Keith have his way with him, “y—yeah, I’m…mmm-good.”

 

Keith’s eyes rolled back, “c’mon, help me.”

 

“Fuck, fuck, yeah, okay.” Shiro moved his hand up to Keith’s hip. On his next thrust down, Shiro pulled him down harder and thrust up to meet him half way. The sudden added force drew a shout from Keith and a deep groan from Shiro, and from beside them Keith swore he heard Lance moan.

 

Shiro kept ‘helping’, and after just a few more thrusts Keith curled forward, braced one hand on Shiro’s shoulder, and came all over his chest, groaning. When he’d wrung himself dry and propped his other hand on Shiro’s shoulder, Shiro slowed down but Keith shook his head.

 

“Fuck, no, keep going, I wanna feel you come,” Keith panted and kept moving.

 

Suddenly both of Shiro’s hands were on his hips, and he was being manhandled up and down to meet Shiro’s strong thrusts. He gasped and groaned, the added stimulation pushing more dribbles of cum from his cock. His head hung down and his legs shook, but he pushed through. He knew Shiro was close, just a few…more—

 

“Yes, yes, oh _fuck, yes!”_ Shiro cried and pulled Keith down onto his cock one more time, hard and deep, shuddering as he came.

 

When it was all over, Keith slumped forward, uncaring of how he squished his mess between his and Shiro’s chests. Strong, warm hands traveled from his hips up to his cheeks and lifted his head. Keith opened his eyes to see Shiro; cheeks flushed, eyes glazed, a sheen of sweat glistening on his brow where strands of his hair stuck to his skin. He felt a swell of pride. He and Lance did that to Shiro.

 

Shiro smiled and pulled Keith’s face closer, sealing their lips together in a gentle, loving kiss.

 

If anyone asked later if Keith whimpered at the touch, he’d deny it, as well as the squeak when Shiro’s cock slipped out of him.

 

The sound of water thundering into a tub startled them from their haze, and they looked over to see Lance had left the room.

 

“Lance?” Keith called, pushing himself up. He grimaced at the sticky pull of their chests separating, but continued on to scramble off the bed, Shiro close behind. He hurried to the bathroom, slumping against the door frame when his legs began to wobble and buckle under him.

 

“Keith!”

 

Four hands were suddenly on him, helping him stand and bringing him to the edge of the tub. Cool, slender fingers carded through his hair while large, strong arms pulled him up against Shiro’s warm chest. It was still sticky, eugh.

 

“What are you doing on your feet after that?” Lance admonished.

 

Keith looked up at him, relieved to see him smiling in amusement. “I was worried…you left the bed and I thought you were…feeling left out.”

 

Lance knelt in front of them, bringing himself to just under eye-level with Keith. “I’m sorry I worried you. I figured I’d let you two enjoy your glow and start getting the bath ready, so you could, y’know, get the use of your legs back before you tried standing up?” he teased with a wink.

 

“Oh,” Keith blushed, “thanks.”

 

“So sit tight while I finish up.” Lance leaned forward, and Keith met him for a kiss. He watched as Lance turned to Shiro for the same, then stood to sprinkle something fragrant and soothing into the still filling tub. Candles were set up all over, half were lit. When Lance brushed the last bits of stuff from his fingers, he went back to finish lighting the rest, then turned off the light. While they waited, Shiro cleaned himself and then Keith. Once the tub was full, Shiro turned the water off and they all climbed in.

 

The water was perfect, hot enough to help relax his still shaky thighs, but not so hot he’d look sun burnt when they got out.

 

Keith will admit the first parts of the bath sort of slid by him in a hazy blur. He was between Shiro and Lance, and someone washed his hair. There was hushed murmuring around him, but he didn’t catch on to any of it until a rather pointy finger poked into his side, right in his most ticklish spot. He jumped, arms twitching out in an aborted move to punch someone, and sat up straight.

 

“There you are,” Lance teased beside him.

 

“Huh?” Keith looked from Shiro to Lance and back. Lance looked both amused and smug, while Shiro looked fond but also a little worried, “did I fall asleep?”

 

Shiro shook his head and slid an arm around Keith’s shoulders, “no, but you were just kinda…zoned out? Lance has been trying to talk to you for a good three minutes now.”

 

Keith blinked, “oh, sorry.”

 

“You back now?” Lance asked

 

“Uh,” Keith cleared his throat, “yeah, I think so, why?”

 

Lance rubbed Keith’s leg, “I wanted to know if you’d like me to give your legs a massage? That’s a lot of strain you put them through.”

 

“Oh, um…” Keith shrugged, “if you want to?”

 

Lance simply raised a brow and scootched back, giving Keith room to turn toward him and rest his back against Shiro’s side, whose arm slid to hang down along his chest and abs. Lance maneuvered a little between Keith’s legs and began to gently rub where his muscles were the most sore, _how did he know that?_ “I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to.”

 

“Oh. Yeah, right,” Keith belatedly realized he was saying ‘oh’ a lot, but honestly couldn’t string together enough words in his brain to even try saying something else. Then, Lance really began to massage, putting pressure in all the right places to encourage his muscles to relax and calm down, and it was _heaven_. Keith moaned.

 

Lance chuckled, “hey now.”

 

“What?”

 

“If you keep moaning like that I won’t be able to help myself.”

 

“Me too,” Shiro supplied.

 

Keith scoffed, “are you kidding?” He turned his head to side-eye Shiro, “after all that, you can get it up again?”

 

Shiro shrugged, his hand on Keith’s abs beginning to move. His fingers trailed over Keith’s skin, running up to his pecs and back down to his happy trail, “normally, no, but tonight? I could definitely go one more time.”

 

Keith’s eyes fluttered shut, and his own cock betrayed his incredulousness by throbbing and hardening right in front of Lance’s face. Well, under the water, but still. “Fuck.”

 

“Apparently you can too, mister nay-sayer,” Lance commented, fingers brushing up farther than they needed to trail over the sensitive skin where hips met thighs.

 

Keith gasped, hips twitching up in search of friction. “I bet you got hard again while I was having my fun,” he accused.

 

“Shit, if I can’t get it up to a show like that, I’m dead,” Lance returned to his massage, but sat up a little to rub his hard cock on Keith’s shin, “and I’m pretty sure I’m still alive.”

 

“Fuck,” Keith pulled Lance forward between his legs and wrapped them around his hips.

 

Lance caught himself on Keith’s chest, then sat back when Shiro gently pushed Keith to sit up, helping Shiro hold him up. Shiro shifted around, settling with his legs around Keith and pulled him back into his lap. His cock settled in the crack of Keith’s ass and he moaned again, pressing back into it, his hole throbbing at the memory of having it inside him.

 

After Keith settled against Shiro’s chest again, Lance crowded over him again. He settled against him, pressed their cocks together, and took them in hand.

 

“Shit, Keith,” he gasped, hips rutting impossibly closer, “oh fuck I’m not gonna last.”

 

The rumbling groan from Shiro passed through Keith’s back and echoed from his own throat. He shifted his hips, trying to thrust up into Lance’s hand and back against Shiro’s cock at the same time. They moved back against him, pinning him between them; Shiro’s cock sliding slick and easy along his crack, Lance’s hand firm and smooth around theirs. Keith honestly couldn’t think of a better situation.

 

Then Lance’s mouth was on him, first devouring his mouth, and then moving across his cheek and down his neck to bite and suck more bruises onto his collarbones. Shiro wasn’t idle, either. He kissed and nipped up and down his neck, and spent a significant amount of time working on the soft, sensitive spot just behind his jaw.

 

Okay. It got better. Especially when Keith managed to tangle the fingers of both hands in each of his lover’s hair, gripping hard for a gentle pull with Lance, and tugging sharply on Shiro’s.

 

Every moan and sigh echoed in the bathroom, the water sloshed around them, the flickering light from the candles casting moving shadows all around them.

 

Lance was the first to come, face tucked into the crook of Keith’s neck as he shuddered, hand spasming around their cocks as his come clouded the water above their cocks. When he slumped, hand falling limp, Shiro reached around to take over, squeezing and stroking Keith with that perfect amount of tightness and drag to pull him over as fast as possible.

 

He still came last, feeling Shiro’s hips stutter, his cock swelling just a bit more before something warmer than the water spread over his lower back. As a result, Shiro’s grip tightened further, and that was the end of his restraint. He came with a groan, cock pulsing in Shiro’s grip, and even after when that hand too slipped away to rest on his thigh.

 

Several moments passed where the only sounds in the room were the last few laps of water against the sides of the tub and their slowly evening breaths. Lance was the first to recover, and he sat up with a grimace.

 

“Ugh,” he groaned, “I did not think this through.”

 

Shiro’s chuckle vibrated through Keith’s chest, but he just raised a brow and asked, “what?”

 

“We’re sitting in dirty cum water now,” Shiro answered.

 

“What—oh, gross,” Keith groused.

 

Lance chuckled and stood, hand reaching down to help Keith up. When he was also standing, they each took one of Shiro’s hands to help him stand as well.

 

Shiro pulled the plug to the bath while Lance herded Keith into the shower. He got the water started, blinking when the lights suddenly flicked on. Then Shiro was with him, but, “where’s Lance?”

 

“I blew out the candles,” was Lance’s reply as he slipped in between them.

 

They took turns scrubbing each other down, one working on hair while the other the body of the third. It was calm and intimate, the simple act resulting in Keith feeling even closer to Lance and Shiro.

 

When they finished, Shiro left to go retrieve their bags while Lance and Keith dried off. After he came back, they shared the double sink counter to get ready for bed, Shiro on one side, Keith on the other, and Lance taking over the middle counter space with his small collection of various skin care items.

 

“Got enough there?” Keith teased.

 

Lance scoffed, “this is my condensed travel kit.”

 

“There’s more than this?”

 

“You haven’t seen him go through his routine at his place?” Shiro asked around his toothbrush.

 

Keith looked up, one arm raised while he was applying deodorant, “you have?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Keith doesn’t stay as late when we have dates,” Lance shrugged, “since he’s usually gotta get up super early.”

 

Shiro and Keith looked at each other through the mirror, both mirroring Lance’s shrug, “oh.”

 

“So you do this…every night?” Keith asked.

 

Lance nodded mouth open and lips pulled down as he applied something under his eyes, “and every morning.”

 

“Really?”

 

He moved on to a glass bottle with a dropper. Two drops of whatever oil was in there were applied all over his face, “well, I have different things for morning and evening but, yea pretty much.”

 

“And it makes you positively glow,” Shiro said, pressing a kiss to the side of Lance’s head and resting his hip against the counter to wait for them to finish.

 

Lance giggled, said, “thank you, Shiro,” and shot Keith a pointed look.

 

“What? I—“ Keith spluttered, “I’m just…I’ve never seen someone actually do the whole big skin care routine thing before. I—“

 

“—I know,” Lance cut in, “I’m just teasing you.”

 

Keith huffed, but eventually smiled back at Lance’s insistent nudges and little grins sent his way. He finished soon after, and turned toward Lance to wait as well.

 

“Oh, no,” Lance said, hands shooing them away from the counter, “I’m not doing this with you two looming over me, I feel like I have to hurry.”

 

“There’s no rush,” Shiro said.

 

Lance shook his head, “I know, but I’ll feel like I’m making you wait if you just stand there. I’ll be five more minutes, just don’t fall asleep before I get to bed.”

 

Shiro looked a bit put out at that, but Keith gently tugged him out and back to the bed. Shiro pulled the top blanket off, revealing another in a slightly darker shade of gray underneath.

 

“Smart thinking,” Keith murmured, making himself at home and sliding under the covers. He hunched his shoulders and smiled into the pillow under his head when Shiro climbed in on the other side and moved to the center of the bed. He pulled Keith close, tucking his arm under his neck to wrap around and hold him, so Keith snuggled into his side and rested his head on Shiro’s chest.

 

That’s how Lance found them just a few minutes later. “Honestly I’m kinda surprised you’re not whispering sweet nothings to each other and smooching,” he said as he joined them on Shiro’s other side.

 

“Oh, we were just waiting for you before we started,” Keith shot back, looking across Shiro’s chest to where Lance mirrored his pose.

 

“Aw, that’s so sweet,” Lance reached over, scooting closer, “here, start with me.”

 

Keith smiled into the kiss they shared. “I love you,” he murmured against Lance’s lips, relishing in the shuddering breath that earned him, as well as the tightening hold on both of them from Shiro.

 

“I love you too,” Lance breathed in return, just before Shiro’s hand came up and nudged his face up to meet his gaze. Lance smiled at him, “and I love you.”

 

“Mm,” Shiro hummed, “I love you.” Keith smiled as they shared a sweet kiss, then another, and then Shiro turned to him.

 

“I love you,” Keith said, propping up to kiss him firmly.

 

When he pulled back, Shiro was smiling at him, “I love you too.”

 

“Okay,” Lance yawned, “I know we could do this for another hour, but I’m beat.”

 

Keith reached over, and Lance laced their fingers together over Shiro’s stomach, “I dunno about you, but I’m gonna feel this tomorrow.”

 

“And probably the next few days after that,” Lance added.

  
“Mm.”

 

“Um,” Shiro patted Keith’s shoulder, “did you take anything? I don’t want you to be in pain because of—“

 

“Don’t finish that sentence,” Keith warned, “yeah, my thighs might hurt in the morning, but I want to feel you for as long as I can.”

 

Lance chuckled when Shiro let out a groan, his hips flexing. “You’re a menace.”

 

Keith looked up at Shiro again, “I’ll be sure to remind you in the morning.”

 

“Good night, Keith,” Shiro said pointedly. His hand reached the night stand to grab his phone, and whatever he did on it turned the lights off and cracked the blinds just enough to let the glow from the city in without being too bright. “Good night, Lance.”

 

“Night, Shiro,” he replied cheekily. He settled then, and caught Lance’s eyes in the dim light, “night Lance.”

 

“Good night,” Lance whispered.

 

There were a few more whispered ‘I love you’s and even more kisses, but soon Lance dropped off with a heavy exhale. Shiro followed shortly after, breaths evening out into a gentle rhythm.

 

Keith remained awake for a few more minutes, silently taking in where he’d ended up in his life.

 

After all the shit he’d been through growing up, he’d thought that having The Lion with Hunk was enough. He had a best friend, a business, great clients (for the most part), and he was content.

 

He still couldn’t tell you why he’d signed up for that dating site, only that Hunk had run across it and in his never ending quest to help Keith find happiness had suggested it to him.

 

And now, all he could think of was that he owed Hunk. He _really_ owed him big.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! I will admit, it was my first time writing a polyamorous relationship, or a threesome in general, so I hope I did it justice.
> 
> I had more planned for this, but I kinda ran out of time...haha...so! If you enjoyed this, and want me to write the rest, please let me know!
> 
> Come see me on [tumblr](http://krysblack.tumblr.com)


End file.
